


Objects of Affection

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enough of me to go around, ladies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Carmilla/Danny/Laura - possessive.

“Come here,” Danny breathed against the base of Laura’s neck, the words sending a hot flash down Laura’s spine.  “God, I need to touch you, I need—“

“Not so fast, Xena,” Carmilla drawled, going for casual, but her wavering voice betrayed her.  She moved her hands swiftly from Laura’s hips to her breasts, thumbs pressing against her swollen nipples.  “I’ve got her right where I want her.”

“Whoa,” Laura said with a bitten-off giggle, wriggling between her girlfriends, wanting to press her cunt against Danny’s thigh and her breasts against Carmilla’s hands at the same time.  “Enough of me to go around, ladies.”

“Never enough,” Carmilla said huskily, lowering her head to nip at the curve of Laura’s breast.  She growled when Danny’s hands gripped Laura’s hips and pulled her back, grinding her thigh between Laura’s legs.

“Wow, how about _no_ on the growling front,” Laura said, squeezing her eyes shut, lost in the pleasure of their hands and mouths and touches.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Danny said, bringing a hand down to press right up against Laura’s clit, the perfect amount of pressure to match Carmilla’s biting kisses.  “I can give as good as I get.”

“Bring it on,” Carmilla said.  She attached her lips to Laura’s neck.

“I can’t tell if I’m in heaven or hell,” Laura gasped, abandoning her better judgment and letting her girlfriends do their worst.

“Both,” Carmilla said and the same time Danny said, “Which do you prefer?”

Laura was so in love with them.


End file.
